Goodbye, LoveBreaker
by RukaStarr
Summary: She lives in the darkness, she is the Reaper. Luka's assassin job brings her another target, but love and heartache prevent her from pulling the trigger. Inspired by Luka's "Bullet For Prisoner." Luka/Gakupo


**Goodbye, Love-Breaker**

written by: RukaStarr  
Megurine Luka x Kamui Gakupo  
Rating: T - M

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Vocaloid synthesizing programs, Bullet For Prisoner, nor to the characters in any way. I make no profit from this story at all. My brain supplies the capacity to write this story, which then poops this baby out. Yeah, that made no sense._

* * *

**Stage 1: Dirty Money  
**

xxx**  
**

_Sometimes I wish I didn't have to meet you like this..._

Filth. The dark city she currently resided in was filled with filth. The dank alleys in the backstreets, barely lit with the flickering light of a dying street lamp, that was all filth. The street walkers, the criminals, the rapists and murderers, they too were all filth. Her soul…that damned, cursed soul of hers: pure filth. She was tainted, she knew this so well, but she didn't give a damn.

Death was her trade—the people of the underground knew this all too well. Everyone was scared of this reaper, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

No one knew her by her real name—she was simply "The Black Rose." Why? Her distinguished feature was the long, wavy rosy-pink tresses that spilled over her shoulders. Many were convinced that her unusual hair was a wig, so no one ever questioned her appearance. Her deep cerulean eyes bore into the souls of both her victims and clients, respectively, and equally broke their guard under her piercing gaze. Many feared her—hell, many have tried to assassinate her—but she always came out on top. The more fear she instilled into the hearts of the streets, the more death she brought upon the world, and more dead meant more money.

This was the life.

_I have sinned hundreds of times before, but for you I grieve..._

_xxx  
_

"Black Rose, I have a job for you," said a client one night. The caller, a middle-aged man of criminal standings himself, had come to her with a job offer. He stood alone underneath a flickering street light, his pin-striped business suit glowing red beneath the flashing neon sign of a motel just behind him. The man smiled nervously as she approached him; everyone in the underworld knew who she was—Death, and inside, he was sweating bullets. As they met, he swallowed his pride and forced himself to remember why he was here. He offered her a large sum of money and requested that she rid the world of a man he wanted dead.

"Three-thousand, huh? Who's the target?" Her eyes narrowed into slits as the man twitched uncomfortably beneath her gaze and pulled out a photograph from his pocket. He handed the folded picture to her, which she took with a graceful hand and unfolded. The subject of the photo was a smiling man holding a bouquet of beautiful red roses; his long, flowing violet hair was neatly tied back into a high ponytail and flowed gently over his shoulder. She suspected that his hair was _much_ longer than her own locks, and for that, she was a tad bit _jealous_.

"This guy. My daughter's been in love with him for a while, and it's bad news havin' a do-gooder when our family deals in the underground, y'know what I mean? Can't have Mr. All-Sunshine-An'-Rainbows know that we're drug traffickers."

"So, you want me to kill your daughter's boyfriend?" she raised a brow as she pocketed the picture. She had already memorized his appearance, all the way down to his deep indigo eyes—those eyes that looked purple in shadow but blue in light. _This guy might even be prettier than me,_ she thought to herself.

"They ain't datin'," said the man. "She's pushin' it, but he ain't biting. They're friends, though."

"What's his name?"

"Accordin' to his ID, which my daughter swiped and returned, the name's Gakupo. Kamui Gakupo. Hella weird name, doncha think?" The man chuckled and handed her a tightly bound stack of bills. "Here's your payment, and I want him dead immediately."

_ Not again._ She shook her head and scoffed. She didn't like the man's attitude. Like many a client before him, the man wanted a quick kill—a silencer in a dark alley, and then buried in a magically deep hole in the middle of the forest by some mountains all in one night. _This isn't some movie,_ she grumbled mentally. Her kills had to be precise and done with grace. She wasn't _that _kind of assassin—she preferred closure, breaking their trust. She wanted to be able to lure them to their deaths herself, not sit atop a rooftop and take them down through a scope—up close and personal was the way to go. Her style consisted of getting close to the target for a day or two, lure them into a secluded area, and go in for the kill. She had no worries about making a corpse disappear after she had taken a target's life. The bodies were disposed via her ex-lover and good friend, Hin. All she had to do was give him a call and he was on the scene within minutes.

Oh, Hin was good at dismantling bodies; he made clean slices when dismembering bodies and drained them of blood, then he would separate pieces into several trash bags to be burned in the trash incinerator. Sometimes, he would just cremate the corpse and spread the ashes into the wind. Not a trace of the person's body existed thereafter—it's no wonder Hin was an ace medical student, and he now worked in the city's morgue and crematory. Because of his assistance, she always split the reward money with him, and both went back to their lives until the next call.

"Sorry, but that's just not how I operate," she gave him a stern glare. "I do things my way, you sit on your ass and wait, and I get the job done." She turned away from the man and sauntered away into the darkness, leaving him alone to contemplate his decision as he bolted away.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed that first chapter, everyone~_

_"Hin," pronounced "heen," is based on the anonymous man from Luka's "Just Be Friends." This was inspired by Luka's "Bullet For Prisoner" and a skit I have planned concerning the song. The name "Black Rose" stems from one of my favorite Signer Dragons from YGO, haha. She pops the field.  
_

_This is the first fic I've actually written for this site (or ever) in about 10 years, maybe less. So please review and stay tuned for the chapters to come~_


End file.
